Отец и дочь
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: Роза находит помощь в своем стремлении вернуть назад Дмитрия у совсем неожиданного человека – своего


**Автор****:** AsheMoon

**Переводчик****:** Viktoria Trukhan

**Диклеймер:** **Все характеры персонажей и прочие улетности принадлежат Райчел Мид.**

**Жанр:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Рейтинг:** Т

**Саммари:** Роза находит помощь в своем стремлении вернуть назад Дмитрия у совсем неожиданного человека – своего отца.

**От переводчика**: Итак, во-первых, мне показалось, что в этой небольшой истории Роза предстает пред нами очень чувственной девушкой, девушкой, которая потеряла любимого, а также стражем, который не выполнил свой долг, не сумев проткнуть колом сердце Дмитрия. Во-вторых, я обожаю Эйба. Нет, я обожаю отношения Розы и Эйба. Они, простите, просто два придурка, и сразу видно, в кого пошла Роза. К тому же, там, где Змей, всегда весело. Из этих рассуждений я выбрала эту историю. И не стоит упоминать, что автор этой истории – это автор «Награды».

Аня пишет словно потерянные главы из АВ, она знает, чего не хватает, и добавляет это в историю. С помощью этого миника мы сможем подробно ощутить и понять отношения между Розой и ее отцом.

Представьте, как Роза планировала побег Виктора Дашкова из тюрьмы, а кое-кто посодействовал ей в этом.

**Отец и дочь**

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я была здесь, именно в этом зале. В Академии много тренировочных залов, но этот… ну, здесь мы много раз занимались с Дмитрием. Здесь он раньше заставлял меня делать почти тысячу выпадов. Блокировать его удары, после которых у меня оставались синяки. Сцепляться с ним, пока я не научилась, как подобраться к сердцу стригоя и проткнуть его.

Но в этом я убого провалилась, конечно, потому что, справься я с этой задачей, он был бы мертв. Действительно мертв. И свободен.

Вместо этого он все еще где-то там, возможно ищет способы, чтобы добраться до меня. И кто знает, как далеко он зайдет, чтобы убить меня? Дмитрий знал слишком много людей, которые мне не безразличны… все мои слабости…

Вау, Роза, ага, немного больше хандры не повредит.

Осторожно я достала серебряный кол – тот, что я использовала у Галины, тот, который послал мне Дмитрий авиапочтой, чтобы сообщить мне, что я облажалась. Я сжала его ладонью, ощущая знакомый холодный вес. Мои глаза остановились на манекене прямо передо мной. Раз за разом Дмитрий обучал меня, как точно всадить кол мимо толстой мышцы и между грудной клеткой…

Я не знала, что на меня нашло, но внезапно я сделала выпад в сторону безжизненного чучела и ловко погрузила серебряный кол в его грудь – так, как я должна была сделать с Дмитрием.

_Именно это должен был сказать я…_

Мои кулаки сжались. Плохая идея – погружаться в бесполезные воспоминания в этом зале. Мой наставник, который первым учил меня, как ловко маневрировать, как правильно дышать, чтобы я не задыхалась, парень, которому я подарила свой первый, настоящий поцелуй… его здесь больше не было. Поэтому это было логически бесполезно, бесполезное _бесполезно_…

Я ударила манекен кулаком по голове. И снова. Снова. До тех пор пока я прерывисто не задышала, пыхтела и потела от напряжения. Эй, мне полегчало. Это куда лучше, чем рабский труд в попытке написать эссе про славян по истории, от которого толку никакого в сражении со стригоями или в фантазии, где я раздаю подзатыльники каким-нибудь сопливым первачкам-мороям просто так.

Хм-м, любопытная мысль… Я едва могу делать это. Кто знал, что Роза Хэзевей могла вырасти? Возможно побег в далекую Россию и убийство кучи стригоев (чем не могут похвастаться большинство стражей) как-то повлияли на это? Все возможно.

Уголком глаза я заметила движение и обернулась, наполовину захваченная врасплох, наполовину готовая бороться за свою жизнь. Мужчина вышел из теней массивных столбов. Я раздраженно выдохнула, когда поняла, кто это.

Эйб Мазур указал одной усыпанной драгоценностями рукой на манекен.

– Продолжай. Считай, меня здесь нет.

Мой пульс был потерян, когда я вошла в режим боевой готовности. Смутно я осознала, что было глупо так напряженно реагировать на что-то (или, ладно, на моего _отца_), перемещающееся в темноте. Я была в Академии, в которой система безопасности была на самом высшем уровне в мире Мороев. Но все же… не так уж легко избавиться от рефлексов. И вспоминая _ту ночь_ на мосту…

– Я устала, – резко ответила я, садясь на одну из скамей.

Эйб – было все еще трудно думать о нем, как о моем отце – медленно подошел ко мне. На нем снова был один из его дорогих и отлично скроенных плащей, а также темно-красный кашемировый шарф, под которым сверкало его золотое украшение. На каком-либо другом человеке это бы выглядело нелепо, но не на бандюге Змее.

Я думала, он сядет рядом со мной, но он удивил меня, вместо этого приблизившись к манекену, и, шокировав меня, нанес ему несколько ударов в живот.

– Вау, – произнесла я, рассматривая его с широко распахнутыми глазами. Манекен все еще подрагивал спустя несколько минут после того, как он ударил его. – Старик, а ты знаешь парочку движений.

Он пожал плечами.

– Я учился этому много лет. Но совсем не как ты.

– Я… наслышана, – ответила я, отмахиваясь ладонью.

– Ну да, – задумался он, теперь поворачиваясь ко мне лицом; его руки сжаты за спиной в изысканном жесте – если Крестный отец (турецкая версия, не меньше) может быть изысканным. 

Я не могла подобрать надлежащий ответ на это, потому что большинство вещей с Эйбом обычно не такие, как кажутся. И зачем вообще беспокоиться об этом, верно? Я осторожно поглядела на него. Эйб Мазур. Я даже не знала, почему он внезапно оказался здесь – даже моей мамы не было здесь, в Академии. Что означает, должно быть, ему нужна была я. Вот и чудеса дедукции.

Эйб сделал несколько шагов вперед, его проницательный взгляд изучал тренировочный зал.

– Почему ты занимаешь здесь одна? Разве у тебя нет спарринг-партнера?

А, точно, у меня же был один. Сейчас он живой мертвец и пытается добраться до меня.

– Нет.

– Роза, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, – внезапно сказал он, и я почувствовала, что он покончил с легкой болтовней. Пришло время перейти к суровым фактам.

Я закатила глаза.

– Разве есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь, Змей? Как насчет всех парней, с которыми я целовалась? И история моих свиданий тоже?

Его глаза сверкнули в мою сторону. Я не была уверена, что раздражало его больше: поцелуи с парнями или то, что я все еще иногда называла его Змеем. Моя мать уже отчитала меня за это, но, как послушная Хэзевей, я проигнорировала ее.

– Я знаю не многое. И да, уверяю тебя, истории про твоих парней мне не нравятся, – сказал он. Я подняла взгляд, услышав незнакомый тон его речи – он был взволнован? – но мои мысли пропали, как только Эйб снова набросился на меня. И пошло-поехало. – О чем ты только думаешь, Роза? Ты слишком нахальна, слишком импульсивна, слишком небрежна! Думал, то, что произошло в России, вбило тебе в голову хоть какой-то смысл! Ты правда думаешь, что можешь просто так легко вытащить крупного заключенного как Виктор Дашков из тюрьмы с самой высококлассной безопасностью без чьей-либо помощи?..

Это притупило меня – на примерно три секунды. Я впилась в него взглядом.

– Ой, не включай в себе родителя. Может, ты не знаешь, что я делаю, но я знаю. Я работаю над деталями, понятно? – Ну, возможно, стоило упомянуть, что Лисса и Адриан собирались использовать принуждение на большую часть деталей, о которых я говорила.

Не-а, не стоит уточнять.

Я глубоко выдохнула.

– И вы с мамой можете прекратить набрасываться на меня, потому что я обещала, что не сделаю ничего необычного, пока не закончу академию. Так что нет. И я клянусь в этом.

– Впечатляет. – По голосу и не скажешь, что он впечатлен, _говнюк_. – …И когда ты говорила про детали… надеюсь, ты не имела в виду просьбу о помощи у Адриана Ивашкова?

– А что в этом не так? – осторожно спросила я.

– Он Ивашков. И любимчик своей тетушки.

Я сразу же напряглась.

– Он мой друг. И я знала, что ему можно было доверять.

– Потому что он профинансировал твою вероотступническую миссию.

Наконец что-то щелкнуло во мне. Я не знала, был ли это его снисходительный тон или простое упоминание о том, что я планировала сделать – и провалилась – в России, но с меня было довольно.

Я закричала на него не своим голосом:

– Ты пришел сюда, чтобы прочитать мне нотации? Решил, что теперь ты мой отец, и между нами все так хорошо, лучезарно и прекрасно? Признаю: ты спас мою задницу, там, в России. Я понимаю это. Но это не дает тебе прямой билет к статусу отца. Так что переходи к делу и _отвянь._

– Ну, раз уж настаиваешь.

Тяжело дыша, я снова села и повернулась к нему спиной, чтобы не видеть, как он уходит. Сразу же я пожалела о своих словах; должно быть, это прозвучало слишком резко. Конечно же, я не имела все это в виду… почти все. Ладно, просто было странно, что он так сильно заботился о моих планах, и я немного боялась, что он мог настучать на меня. Тогда он подставит Лиссу, Адриана и еще кучу людей, не только меня.

Но с другой стороны, Эйб не выглядел как кто-то, кто смог бы… ну, пожаловаться – уж не могу подобрать более мужественный термин. И я помнила, как мама говорила о нем, почти нежно… _Эйб был замечательным мужчиной_. Да, ладно. Я только что устроила ему разнос, причем первоклассный. Прости, мам.

– Я хочу сказать, что глупо с твоей стороны вытаскивать Виктора из тюрьмы… без моей помощи.

Я обернулась при звуке его голоса – я думала, он ушел.

И что, еще раз, черт возьми, он сказал?

Я изумленно смотрела на него с раскрытым ртом – золотая рыбка гордилась бы мною.

– Помощи? Ты собираешься помочь мне?

Он терпеливо вздохнул.

– Я потратил большую часть своей жизни, устанавливая в мире свое влияние, на которое морои никак не могут подействовать. Может, лучше использовать его для моей дочери, если оно ей нужно, разве не думаешь?

Дочери.

Против моей воли это слово согрело меня.

Я покачала головой, пытаясь стряхнуть странные чувства в сторону.

– К-как?

– Допускаю, это непросто. Раньше я заплатил за доступ к тюрьме Виктора – тогда, может, мы сможем добиться немного большего.

– Немного большего, – нейтрально повторила я. Что было больше? Ох, не знаю, станем управлять страной с помощью алхимиков-рабов? Ладно, это было грубо, но в моей голове было слишком много мыслей.

– У меня есть, что предложить высокопоставленным лицам, чтобы они смотрели в другую сторону, пока дело не будет сделано, – объяснил он. – Но это не так-то просто. Например, если это дойдет до Королевы или кого-то близкого к ней, то я ничего не смогу сделать.

Подождите-ка.

– Но это государственная измена.

Он приподнял бровь.

– А твой план значит нет?

Я упрямо покачала головой.

– Ты не должен принимать в этом участие.

– Должен. – Он подошел ко мне и сел на скамейку, но не достаточно близко, чтобы я могла коснуться его. – Я известен тем, что не ввязываюсь в авантюры, мое участие не обнаруживают – так я накапливал свое влияние за эти годы. Я держался подальше из-за просьбы твоей матери… но я думаю, что пришло время использовать все в нужное русло. Будет сложно, грязнее чем обычно. – Он посмотрел на меня угрюмым взглядом – но глаза его сочились теплом и почти нежностью. Мне даже понравилось это. – Но это же ты, не так ли? Ты и не согласишься на что-то меньшее.

Я рассмеялась над этим.

– Вижу, ты тоже наслышан.

Он улыбнулся мне. Я поняла, что его взгляд в мою сторону был задумчивым. Это было странное выражение для такого жесткого парня как Эйб… но я предполагала, что не многим людям удавалось увидеть эту его сторону.

Я попыталась разрядить обстановку:

– Что, собираешься отвесить дурацкое замечание о том, как я напоминаю тебе маму?

– Нет. Я собирался сказать, как сильно ты напоминаешь меня.

Я уставилась на него со скептицизмом во взгляде. Честно говоря, это был не первый раз, когда подобная мысль приходила мне в голову – черт, я провела столько часов, отрицая это – но это было определенно что-то новенькое, не часто можно услышать такое из его уст.

– Джанин… – То, как он произнес имя мамы, было странно… как будто он часто не произносил его. – Твоя мать всегда действовала по правилам. Она решила стать стражем, и я уважал ее желание, чтобы я держался от вас подальше из-за этого. Она хотела, чтобы все было так, как должно быть.

Я мрачно кивнула.

– А ты хочешь сказать, что мы с тобой сумасшедшие и душевнобольные, да?

На сей раз его губы озарила широкая улыбка.

– Роза, ты знаешь все правила. Но что еще важнее, ты знаешь, как их нарушать.

Я поглядела на него, удивленная его словами. После миллиона выговоров, которые я получала в свой адрес, было приятно услышать что-то подобное от хоть кого-нибудь. От моего… отца.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала я.

Он встал и собрался уходить. Я подумала, что, вероятно, это был наш самый долгий разговор, который не привел к словесной перепалке. Или чему-нибудь еще. В моей жизни всегда что-то случается, что переворачивает все вверх тормашками.

– Роза.

– Да, да. – Я небрежно помахала ладонью, не желая слезливых прощаний. Это будет за гранью нормальности. – Я буду вести себя хорошо и все такое.

– Нет, я не об этом, – сказал он, его тон снова стал странно серьезным.

– М-м?

– Оно правда стоит того?

Я замерла. Это было… неожиданно.

Наши взгляды встретились. В его глазах не было никакого осуждения, только желание понять, почему я так стремилась отправиться в эту сумасшедшую миссию, которая могла бы закончиться моей эффектной смертью, раз и навсегда. С чем не справились автокатастрофа и сражения со стригоями…

– Будь ты на моем месте, что бы ты сделал? – спокойно спросила я. – Будь это мама, и ты знаешь, что где-то там все еще есть шанс спасти ее душу… что бы ты сделал?

Рот Эйба напрягся в тонкую линию. Несколько мгновений между нами стояла тишина.

И затем он мрачно кивнул.

– Я сообщу, когда у меня будет все необходимое.

– Спасибо, – произнесла я с благодарностью. Не многое я могла сказать вслух.

Он развернулся к двери, но я видела, как он боком повернулся ко мне.

– И, Роза?

Я ждала.

– Я _действительно_ в курсе истории твоих свиданий. – Он сделал паузу. – Он был прекрасным молодым человеком.

Он сказал это без какой-либо интонации, только простой прямой смысл его слов. И в них было что-то еще – может, он немного жалеет меня? Но это не в новизну. Иногда я тоже себя жалею. Когда позволяю себе это.

– Да, был, – наконец произнесла я.

И затем он ушел. Растворился как приведение в ночи… если в Турции были такие вещи.

Я медленно встала со скамейки и снова подошла к манекену. Мои пальцы прошлись по колу, который все еще был глубоко погружен в его груди. С небольшим усилием я вытащила его.

Потому что в следующий раз, если я не сумею найти это фантастическое лекарство, кол погрузится прямо в сердце Дмитрия.


End file.
